Separation
by bapinkeu
Summary: Cepat atau lambat, perpisahan itu akan menghampiri kita, meskipun bukan diri kita sendiri yang menyebabkannya. / B.A.P / BAP / Daehyun x Zelo or Junhong / DaeLo / Slight DaeJae JongLo / Balasan review for "Lies" / Mind to R&R? ;)


**Daelobabies's present**

**.**

**Separation**

**.**

**A DaeLo's fanfiction **

**.**

**A/N: FF kedua! Rencanya ini cuma FF pre-release/? Ala – ala B.A.P gitu deh kalo comeback :3 Ada single pre-release dulu sebelum single utama yang dipake buat comeback. Jadi kan keren gitu, kalo single aja ada pre-releasenya, kenapa FF ga ada? /plaked. Lupakan. FF ini mungkin agak membingungkan, soalnya ngebacanya harus muter otak dulu/? Disini ada permainan waktu, ada flashback dan yang happening saat itu. Kalo bingung, silahkan tanya di kolom review :3 Akhir kata,**

**Happy rea—**

**Eh bentar, satu lagi kelupaan. DISARANKAN BUAT MUTER LAGU F.I.X – Please Don't Say SAAT ANDA MEMBACA FANFICTION INI! /ceritanya maksa/ oke?**

**Happy reading~ :3**

**...**

**Choi Junhong, remaja berusia 17 tahun tersebut tengah bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Sinar matahari yang menembus tirai jendela kamarnya tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menambah waktu tidurnya pagi itu. Tidak, sampai beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara lembut dan ketukan pintu.**

"**Junhong-ah, ayo bangun," panggil suara itu. Junhong mengucek-ngucek matanya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala tempat tidur, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu dan menampilkan sosok yang mengeluarkan suara lembutnya untuk membangunkan sang 'malaikat kecil', Junhong.**

"**Aigoo, kenapa kau bangun lama sekali, Baby?" tanya Daehyun—sosok bersuara lembut itu-. Junhong tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidur terlalu larut, hyung," **

"**Jangan terlalu sering tidur larut, Baby. Itu bisa berdampak buruk terhadap kesehatanmu, dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi," Daehyun mendekap Junhong erat, yang tentu saja dibalas oleh Junhong, "Hyung, selamat hari jadi yang ke 4! Ayo pergi jalan – jalan untuk merayakannya!" **

**Daehyun menatap Junhong dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Baby. Aku mencintaimu, dan memangnya kau mau pergi kemana, hm?" Junhong memiringkan kepalanya, membuat ia terlihat sangat manis di mata Daehyun, "Aku ingin ke Taman Bermain, bermain sepuasnya, lalu menghabiskan sore hari dengan melihat matahari terbenam bersamamu, Hyung!"**

**Daehyun mengacak rambut Junhong dan terkekeh, "Baiklah baiklah. Sekarang, ayo kita turun dan sarapan, lalu bersiap – siap." **

KRIETT

Suara deritan pintu terbuka, menandakan seseorang tengah memasuki ruangan yang didominasi warna biru muda itu. Jung Daehyun, memasuki ruangan—atau yang biasa disebut kamar- ini adalah hobi pemuda berparas tampan tersebut sejak 3 tahun lalu, sejak 'malaikat kecilnya' pergi. Daehyun menelusuri sudut – sudut ruangan ini, dengan spontan, bola matanya tertuju pada lemari kaca yang ada disudut ruangan. Sesosok pemuda tengah terbaring dengan tenang di dalam lemari tersebut. "Selamat pagi, Junhong,"

Hening.

Daehyun tersenyum miris, ia membuka penutup lemari kaca tersebut lalu mengelus surai biru gelap milik pemuda yang dipanggil Junhong itu, "Mengapa kau terus menerus tertidur, Baby? Apa kau tidur larut malam lagi?"

Hening, masih tak ada jawaban.

"Baby, hari ini hari jadi kita yang ke 7, apa kau tak ingin pergi jalan – jalan denganku? Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, bermain wahana – wahana seru, dan—Oh! Kau dapat memilih wahana apapun yang kau inginkan, Baby. Lalu kita akan menikmati matahari terbenam di atas perahu bebek, apa kau tak mau?"

Tetap hening. Daehyun menghela nafas gusar, ia tau Junhong tak akan pernah bisa menjawab segala celotehannya, karena kini Junhong... tak lebih dari seonggok raga tak bernyawa.

**...**

"**Kau ingin bermain apa dulu, Baby?" **

"**Aku ingin bermain Roller Coaster, Hyung!"**

"**Huh? Kau yakin, Baby? Memangnya kau berani? Hahahaha,"**

"**Ya! Jangan anggap remeh aku, Hyung! Kajja kita naik, aku sudah tidak sabar!" Junhong menarik tangan Daehyun dengan semangat, sedangkan Daehyun hanya pasrah dan terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Junhong.**

Daehyun melangkahkan kedua kakinya menelusuri taman bermain ini, taman bermain yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Junhong. Sepasang mata tajamnya tak sengaja melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpegangan tangan dan berbicara satu sama lain,

"Oppa, ayo kita bermain Roller Coaster!"

"Kau yakin? Memangnya kau berani, huh?"

"Oppa, kau terlalu meremehkanku. Ayolah, aku sangat ingin bermain Roller Coaster,"

"Baiklah baiklah, ayo!"

Daehyun tersenyum miris—lagi. Ia meremas dada kirinya kuat sambil bergumam, "Lihatlah Junhong, mereka manis sekali, aku iri melihatnya. Mereka menirukan percakapan kita, apa kau ingat saat – saat itu? Aku merindukanmu, sangat – sangat merindukanmu, Baby,"

**...**

**Daehyun dan Junhong mengayuh pedal perahu bebek dengan perlahan, berniat menikmati suasana hening nan damai yang diciptakan oleh riakan air laut dan angin yang berhembus perlahan. Keheningan yang menguasai mereka itu pun musnah setelah Junhong mulai membuka bertanya dengan nada serius, "Hyung, bisakah kau berjanji untukku?"**

**Daehyun menatap Junhong heran, "berjanji apa?" Junhong tersenyum, "berjanjilah tak akan pernah meninggalkanku, Hyung,"**

**Daehyun tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Baby," Raut wajah Junhong berubah drastis, "Ke—kenapa seperti itu, Hyung? "**

**Daehyun bergumam, "Cepat atau lambat, perpisahan itu akan menghampiri kita, meskipun bukan diri kita sendiri yang menyebabkannya," Raut wajah Junhong masih sama, "Maksud hyung?"**

**Daehyun menghela nafas, dengan perlahan Ia mengelus puncak kepala Junhong, "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, kau berpikir bahwa suatu saat aku akan meminta kita untung berpisah, begitu 'kan? Perpisahan bukanlah sesuatu yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh manusia, Baby. Perpisahan juga dapat terjadi walau tanpa campur tangan manusia sendiri. Kematian, misalnya,"**

"**Apa yang akan dilakukan seseorang jika Ia berpisah dengan sesorang yang Ia sayangi, Hyung? Dan apa yang harus mereka lakukan?"**

"**Orang yang berpisah dengan seseorang yang di sayanginya pasti akan sangat terpukul, dan yang harus mereka lakukan adalah merelakan orang tersebut dan kembali menata kehidupannya," **

**Junhong mengangguk—tanda Ia mengerti akan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Daehyun. Daehyun tersenyum lagi, "Sudah jangan dipikirkan, ayo kita pulang, hari sudah gelap. Lagipula, matahari sudah terbenam sejak tadi,"**

Daehyun mengayuh pedal perahu bebek dengan perlahan, entah mengapa sekarang perahu bebek ini terasa lebih berat bagi Daehyun. Suasana masih sama dengan sebelumnya, riakan air laut dan angin yang berhembus perlahan masih menciptakan suasa hening seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berbeda—ralat, ada satu perbedaan sekarang. Tidak ada lagi seorang pemuda manis yang duduk disebelah Daehyun dan membantunya untuk mengayuh pedal perahu bebek ini, Junhong.

Daehyun menghentikan kegiatan mengayuhnya dan merogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sakunya, "Hari jadi yang ke 7, ini saatnya untuk aku membuka surat ini,"

_**Seoul, 9th January 2013**_

_**Dear Daehyun-hyung,**_

_**Selamat hari jadi ke tujuh, Hyung. Aku mencintaimu. Mengapa aku tahu? Tentu saja aku tahu hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang ke tujuh, 'kan aku sendiri yang memintamu untuk membaca surat ini pada hari jadi kita yang ke tujuh. Kecuali jika kau melanggar janjimu padaku Hyung, hahaha.**_

_**Hyung, maafkan aku telah menyembunyikan ini semua darimu. Aku mengidap kanker darah sejak 3 tahun lalu, suatu anugerah memang aku masih dapat hidup hingga tahun keempat hari jadi kita. Kau ingat saat aku memintamu berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku? Yang kumaksud dengan perpisahan saat itu adalah perpisahan yang tidak kita rencanakan, hyung. Perpisahan yang dapat terjadi tanpa campur tangang manusia sendiri, kematian. Aku takut, saat aku meninggal, kau akan dengan mudahnya berpaling pada orang lain, Hyung. Aku takut. Aku tahu aku egois, aku menginginkanmu tetap mencintaiku, tetapi aku meninggalkanmu. Tapi, aku sadar. Jalan hidupmu masih panjang, sudah ada seseorang yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk menggantikanku di sisimu. Aku tak bisa memintamu selalu mencintaiku, maka dari itu aku mencoba merelakanmu. Mulai sekarang, cobalah untuk merelakanku juga, Hyung. Kau ingat kan, perpisahan itu dapat terjadi pada siapa saja, dan seseorang yang kehilangan orang yang Ia sayangi harus bisa merelakan orang tersebut dan kembali menata hidupnya. Kau yang mengatakannya, Hyung. Jadi, mulai lah untuk hidup tanpaku, aku mencintaimu. **_

_**Choi Junhong.**_

Sebagian surat itu sudah basah oleh airmata Daehyun, bahunya bergetar hebat, ia menangis. Menangis begitu kuat. Ia tak dapat merelakan Junhong, Junhong segala nya bagi Daehyun. Junhong kekasihnya, cintanya, nyawanya, dan hidupnya, semua hal yang ia miliki berada pada Junhong. Jika Junhong pergi, dia bisa apa? Haruskah ia mengikuti Junhong? Ia ingin jika ia bisa.

Daehyun meremas dadanya kuat – kuat, berharap rasa sakit yang bersarang disana dapat hilang barang sejenak. Tapi yang ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit yang kian bertambah dan bertambah.

Daehyun menepikan perahu bebek ini ke pinggir pantai. Telapak kakinya bersentuhan langsung dengan lembutnya pasir pantai. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Junhong menginginkan ia menata ulang hidupnya, tapi tanpa Junhong... Ia bukan apa – apa.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Daehyun kembali meremas kuat dada kirinya, lalu ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tulus. Perlahan, ia bergumam pelan, sangat pelan, "Aku berjanji akan menata hidupku dengan baik, Baby. Walaupun kini aku hanya memiliki ragamu, aku yakin jiwamu tetap menyatu denganku, disini, dihati ini. Sampai jumpa, Choi Junhong. Aku mencintaimu."

Air mata itu menetes lagi, uraian air mata keikhlasan.

**-FIN-**

**Akhirnya selesai juga FF nya /sujud sukur bareng daehyun/. Gimana gimana? Gaje? Absurd? Somplak? WOIYADONG FF GUE KAN ANTI MAINSTREAM/? B) RENCANANYA, masih RENCANA ya/? Abis FF ini, gue bakal ngebuat FF berchapter, doain aja RENCANANYA jadi. Buat yang nungguin sequel 'Lies', yang sabar ne? Masih dalam masa progress/? Kk~ **

**Oh iya, ini balesan review buat 'Lies' ya :3**

**DAEbak-LOvers: Tragis? Waduh aku agak ngakak/? Okay thanks semangatnya chingu, ditunggu ya sekuel nya ^^ sip, ntar aku baca FF kamu deh ^^**

**LunarBabe: Annyeong chingu! Hahaha. Iya, kebanyakan FF anak SM sih, wkwk. Pendek ya? Sorry, soalnya ide buat nulis nya cuma muncul sejam /trus. Maaf lagi soal tanda baca, maklum masih newbie, masih mencoba mempelajari/? dunia tulis-menulis hahaha. Thanks! ^^**

**Kim Mika: Halo Mika-ssi, nice to know you ^^ Manis ya? Makasih hwhw :3. Iya tau tuh si dower, udah punya Junhong masih aja deketin Youngjae -,- ditunggu sekuel nya ya :3 Thanks! ^^**

**Kang Hyun Yoo: sekuel nya lagi dalam masa pembuatan kok hehehe, ditunggu ya :3 kayanya daelo ga mungkin bisa nyatu nanti, mianhaeyo ._.v**

**daelogic: gapapa kok/? ._. tau tuh si dower -,- /perkosa/?**

**Lee Chizumi: mianhaeyo /bow/ FF lies oneshot maaf. Kalo FF yg ini gimana? Udah panjang belom? Kekeke. Kalo yg berchap, masih direncanain, ditunggu aja ya ^^**

**RinKM137: ZELO MUKANYA EMANG HARUS DIKASIHANI /gak. OKE TERIMA KASIHHHH /flying cipok/? OFC OFC, DAELO OTP 3**

**HouseGirlAttack: JANGAN NANGISSSS T_T feel nya dapet? Puji Tuhannnn /sujud sukur/ MAKASIH YAAAAA ^^^^^^**

**deerpop: mianhae mianhae kkk. sekuel ya? Ditunggu oke :3**


End file.
